


Salt on Ceruleum

by verdant_leaves



Series: The Legacy of Azayaka Ha [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV 1.x, Final Fantasy XIV Legacy, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: An aetheric survey is interrupted by two Grand Companies at each others necks. Azayaka meets Ember Dahlia and Aisthgar Varsch, future Warriors of Light.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: The Legacy of Azayaka Ha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090367





	Salt on Ceruleum

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Legacy/1.x quest "Ceruleum Shock."

“Tell me, why _are_ both of us here?”

“Because the boss has a nasty habit of wandering off on his own and Jessie pays for someone to follow him.”

“And by someone you mean Azayaka, not me.”

“Right-o, Fraideoux!”

Azayaka cracked open their eyes at the mention of their name. Fraideoux and Wakerilda spoke in somewhat hushed voices just a few yalms away, but neither had yet learned the limits to Azayaka’s hearing. As both were still relatively new to the crew it was to be expected. It took at least a year or two for most to understand how quiet or how far away to be if they did not want Azayaka to hear them.

“Enough chatter,” came Cid’s call as he rounded the corner. “Wakerilda has work to do. Fraideoux, I want you to go with Jijina and Suzari to pick up an order from Naldiq & Vymelli's. You’re muscle. I want those supplies at the drydocks by the time I’m back.” He waved his hand toward where Suzari was already waiting, practically kicking Fraideoux out. The Elezen gave a nod and promptly did as told.

“Aza, you’re with me,” Cid said then. He nodded his head, motioning Azayaka to follow him. They pushed themselves from the crates they had leaned on and followed without a word. He led them clear across Limsa Lomina, from their temporary workshop to the airship landing where the _Enterprise_ was waiting. They silently boarded and Cid wasted no time setting off.

Once they were clear of the landings, with Limsa Lominsa fading in the background, Azayaka finally spoke. “Are you going to talk to me this time?” they asked, back turned to Cid as they watched the passing landscape. They heard a gasp from Cid, followed by a sigh.

“I received a tip that the Maelstrom has sent a pirate contingent to steal ceruleum from Thanalan,” he said wearily. “They’re using the Hollow Barons; If they succeed they’re as good as part of the Maelstrom, but if they fail they can be written off with ease.”

Azayaka crossed their arms and turned to face him. “Where did you get this information?” they asked. “You are sure it can be trusted?” Cid gave them an honest smile, the first they had seen from him in weeks.

“A friend alerted me,” he said. “He figured that our work on the ship would be endangered if matters boiled over with the Hollow Barons.”

“I see.” Azayaka glanced away. “What do you need of me?” they asked impassively.

“Just stick with me,” Cid said. He looked over at Azayaka’s still form. “I’m going to study the aetheric currents. They flow through the ceruleum gorges as they head back to Silvertear Lake.” He hummed a little before he continued. “If we happen to catch any unsavory lots trying to pilfer ceruleum, it may be necessary to intervene for the sake of peace.”

Azayaka bowed their head. “I am ever your sword,” they said.

“Aza… You know you’re more than that.”

“If I were, I would not be left wondering what thoughts fester in your mind and draw tired lines upon your face.” At this, Azayaka turned to look at Cid. “You do not speak plainly to me as you once did. I would hear your worries for chance to alleviate your weariness.” Cid sighed again, and Azayaka tilted their head to him. “One man cannot carry the weight of the world.”

“Not the world,” Cid relented. He returned Azayaka’s gaze with tired eyes. “Just Eorzea.” Azayaka furrowed their brow at him. “Let me tell you about Meteor.”

…

The ceruleum fields of Northern Thanalan were an offense to the nose. The smell of raw ceruleum in the various stages of processing near burned Azayaka’s throat. Cid was less offended and attended to his aetherometers without distraction. With Azayaka to keep an eye on their surroundings he had no fear of unwelcome guests.

The silent bodyguard stood near the entrance to the cave Cid had chosen, scanning the horizon through the permanent blue haze. Every time they thought to look back at Cid, they stopped as it only invited more questions. Their mind was full enough of Cid’s revelation about Dalamud and the once-abandoned Project Meteor. Azayaka had no reason to doubt Cid, knowing as much as they did about his life in the Empire. The grand scale of it all, however… That was what they could not fathom.

As Azayaka once again stopped themselves from looking back at Cid, they heard hurried footfalls and shuffling approaching. They took hold of their katana and flattened their back to the cave wall, listening. Their sudden movement caught Cid’s attention, but they lifted a hand to tell him to stay were he was.

There were voices now and the sounds of something large and heavy being dropped on the ground outside the cave. One, two, three heavy thuds accompanied by the creaking of wood. Crates of some kind, and considering their location there was only one thing that came to mind for the contents: Cylinders of ceruleum.

“See that? ‘Tis as I told ye! Show ‘em a bit o’ steel, an’ they slink off like scolded welps – tails atween their legs.”

 _Pirates_.

And pirates in Northern Thanalan could only mean one thing: The Hollow Barons had made their move.

They looked back to Cid as he quietly joined their side. Azayaka tilted their head, a silent question. Cid now held up his hand as he stared through the cave entrance. _Wait and see._

“Enough!”

More running which slowed to a walk. Azayaka leaned out just far enough to see a contingent of Immortal Flames. To the far right, far enough to be unnoticed by the pirates and soldiers, stood two individuals in opposing colors: A Roegadyn woman and-

“By the kami, what is a Hrothgar doing in Eorzea?” Azayaka said under their breath. Regardless, two seemed unconcerned by their opposing uniforms and watched the confrontation before them.

“Er… Cap’n? Why ain’t we gutted ‘im yet?” Azayaka turned their attention back to the confrontation. The sounds of weapons being drawn brought them away from the cave wall and in full sight of the two opposing factions. They started running at each other; Azayaka drew their katana and charged ahead.

“Aza!” Cid jumped forward and grabbed their robe before shouting, “Stay your blades!”

Cid’s voice stopped both the Barons and the Flames in their tracks, dust lifting into the air at the sudden skid of their feet. Aza lowered their katana, but did not sheath it as Cid approaching the armed opponents. “There is no need for bloodshed,” he said, glanced between the two sides.

“Eh? Which ‘ell did this work crawl up from?” the axe-wielding Miqo’te pirate asked. Her eyes drifted down to Azayaka’s sword. “You comin’ for a fight, too?” She turned, brandishing her axe in Azayaka’s direction. Cid extended his arm across Azayaka’s view.

“Ceruleum is a highly unstable soruce of energy,” he continued. “One spark from a pair of crossed blades… one ember from an errant Fire spell would be all that was required for ignition. And the resultant conflagration would initiate a chain reaction that would swiftly spread throughout the mountain and… well, I imagine you can piece together the rest.” He lifted both of his arms in imitation of an explosion.

“Eh? Do I look like a bloody scholarly?” Though he addressed Cid, the captain didn’t lower his axe from the direction of the Immortal Flames. “Sod off, afore I show me lads what’s inside that clever braincase o’ yours.” Azayaka raised their sword at this, but once again Cid extended his arm before them. They lowered their sword slowly, eyes trained on the captain of the Hollow Barons.

“Do you truly believe that squabbling with allies will help you avert the coming doom?” he asked. “Evil approaches, and standing alone will only make you that much more vulnerable. And I speak not only of the Garlean Empire, but of something else. Something more sinister. Have you not looked up into the sky and noticed something amiss? The lesser moon, Dalamud - have you not witnessed it swell like a tumor, redden like the gout?”

At this, Cid turned his gaze up to the sky. Dalamud’s brilliant red showed through the haze of ceruleum like a beacon. “The realm's natural flow of aetheric energy has been disrupted. All aether would - should pass through Silvertear Lake upon returning to the Land, but it now appears that something is bending the energy's course - drawing it away. This has upset the balance of all life and matter in Eorzea. It is why the weather has become unpredictable, why creatures have grown large and fierce, why crystals are losing their aspect.”

Cid’s brows now furrowed as he turned his attention back to the Barons and Flames. “I can tell you with absolute certainty that your petty quarrels over money and power are as grains of dust compared to the sandstorm that boils just over the horizon.”

“...Bloody scholarlies.” The captain returned his axe to his back, a motion followed by the rest of his crew. “Back to the ship, ‘fore the bookish bastard bores us all to death.” Cid and Azayaka stepped back as the Hollow Barons charged past them to make their escape. The Immortal Flames followed shortly after, leaving them alone with the two officers still standing far to the side.

As if just noticing their presence, Cid strolled over to meet them. Azayaka followed, sword still in hand, watching every step the two made to join him. “Aisthgar, I’m not surprised to find you here,” Cid said. The Hrothgar bowed his head. “You, on the other hand… I’m surprised you weren’t alongside the other Flames.” At this he looked to the Roegadyn woman, a striking figure that stood taller than Azayaka. She crossed her arms with a chuckle.

“This was Captain Dorne’s mission,” she said. “I only came because Aisthgar asked it of me.” She tossed her braided red hair over her shoulder. “You may want to tell your friend to stay their hand, lest I take their drawn sword as a threat.”

Cid turned to Azayaka and was startled to see them still brandishing their sword. “Easy, Aza, we’re among friends,” he said. He motioned to the Hrothgar. “This is Aisthgar Varsch, the friend who alerted me to the Maelstrom’s plan. And this is Ember Dahlia-”

“ _Captain_ Ember Dahlia,” the Roegadyn woman interjected. “I’ll thank you kindly to remember that when introducing me.” Cid chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Of course, my apologies,” he said. He nodded to Azayaka, who bowed their head before sheathing their katana. Their hand remained on the hilt, however; The adrenaline of the fight that almost was yet pounded in their veins.

“I am glad you sharing nothing more than colors with those dull-witted brutes,” Cid said, turning to Aisthgar. “My thanks for the warning that trouble may be astir here.”

“Be careful that the Maelstrom does not learn of this,” Captain Dahlia said. She looked to Aisthgar. “The sharing of such knowledge would mean gaol and discharge for any of my soldiers.”

“But of course,” Aisthgar said, his low and rumbling. “And that would ruin my ability to help both the Circle and Ironworks in preventing the forthcoming disaster.” At that, Aisthgar crossed his arms. “Would that more of the Maelstrom recognized the threat in the sky. Ah, but I don’t believe we are acquainted.” He looked to Azayaka and extended a clawed hand. “You are Aza, was it?”

“You may address me as Azayaka Ha,” Azayaka said curtly. Their eyes shifted between him and Captain Dahlia.

“Cautious one, aren’t ye?” she asked. She tilted her head to Azayaka before returning her attention to Cid. “Are many of your crew in the area? Do you need any help?”

Azayaka allowed themselves to relax a little as Cid informed Captain Dahlia of his present plans. Their eyes drifted back to Aisthgar, still astonished that a Hrothgar has made their way to Eorzea. His attention was on Cid so he took no notice of Azayaka’s stare. That is, until Azayaka gasped.

A familiar yet unwelcome sensation came over them, akin to the sensation of being on a boat. They dropped their head into their hand, attempting to will away the sensation and what would inevitably follow after. Like retching followed seasickness, however, so too did the world change around Azayaka.

It was, perhaps, appropriate that they found themselves upon the docks of Limsa Lominsa. A ship was docked before them and passengers were descending the gangplank. They were all either laden with luggage or clutching close small packs. Put with their wide eyes at their surroundings it was all too easy for Azayaka to discern what manner of passengers they were, for they were once among them: Newly-arrived from lands beyond Eorzea, taking their first breaths of Limsa Lominsa’s salty air and no doubt feeling the first waves of aethersickness.

As the new arrivals ghosted past Azayaka, their eyes caught a familiar face among them. A pale-haired Miqo’te with mismatched eyes was pushing past the crowd in a hurry. La’mone Tia, a pack slung over his shoulder and dressed in intricate, foreign attire. He was a far-cry from the man in mismatched armor that fell into a pine tree.

“Mone, please wait!” Auddenly the murmurs of the passangers faded from Azayaka’s sense as a low, rumbling shout rolled through. La’mone stopped his advance, hands clutched so tightly his knuckled turned white. Down the dock behind him came Aisthgar, struggling to keep his own pack upon his back as he caught up to La’mone. “Please, you don’t mean it!” he all but cried, grabbing hold of La’mone’s arm. It was quickly ripped from his grasp as La’mone spun around to look at him.

“Yes, I meant it!” he shouted. “Leave me alone! If you can’t keep your nose out of my business I’ll take my business elsewhere!”

“I only wanted you to be more cautious!” Aisthgar pleaded. “Your affections should not be thrown about so freely to any man who walks in your vision!”

“You are not my mothers!” La’mone said.

“And I think La’vira and Keirna would be ashamed at your unabashed flings!” Aisthgar’s words had barely left his mouth before La’mone’s fist met his jaw. The Hrothgar stumbled back. Silence fell. Anyone else who may have been on the dock mattered little in the heat of this moment.

“You dare invoke her their names?” La’mone growled menacingly. “They are not here to judge me, and I expected better than judgment from my own brother!” He turned around. “Of anyone, I thought you understood me.”

Aisthgar’s head dropped. He reached up to gently touch his rapidly-swelling jaw. “I only meant- They raised me, too, Mone, and I only want to repay that by taking care of you.”

“It’s not your place to watch over me. I am the elder brother, I should be watching you.” La’mone’s shoulders shook with a harsh laugh. “But if you know to well what is good for me, then clearly you can take care of yourself instead.” He then walked away, leaving Aisthgar to watch helplessly.

“Aza… Aza!” Suddenly, Azayaka’s shoulders were being shaken. They lifted their head suddenly to see Cid looking at them in concern. “What’s wrong? I heard you gasp.”

Azayaka shook their head, the smell of salt quickly replaced by the haze of processed ceruleum. “Nothing,” they said, dropping their hand to their side. “The ceruleum haze is getting to my head.”

“Aye, it’ll do that,” Captain Dahlia said. “If you’re sure you have no need of us, we’ll take our leave and let you get back to your studies.” She bowed to Cid and began walking away. Aisthgar, however, had a questioning gaze trained on Azayaka. It unnerved them and made them look away.

“As she says,” Aisthgar said. “Fare thee well, Master Garlond.” He bowed as well and quickly jogged to catch up to Captain Dahlia. Once they were out of sight, Cid turned back to Azayaka.

“My measurements are nearly complete,” he said. “If you’d prefer, you could head back to the _Enterprise_ while I finish.”

“I leave not your side,” Azayaka said. “As I said, I will be… fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note about Fraidoux: In researching Legacy, its quests, and its characters, I discovered that Fraidoux is a name shared between both the Elezen in this Legacy 1.x quest and an Elezen in the Machinist quests of Heavensward. Whether or not they are the same person I don't know, but for the sake of my story they are, thus why Fraidoux is a gun-toting machinist and bodyguard alongside Azayaka.
> 
> A note about Ember Dahlia: Though she is one of my Warriors of Light and thus, as far as Legacy is concerned, would have been a bare recruit at this point, she is a more established individual. She knew Raubahn Aldynn from both Ala Mhigo and the Bloodsands and joined the Immortal Flames as soon as he re-established it. Her rank was bestowed upon her by the Flame General due to his ability to trust her.
> 
> A note about Aisthgar Varsch: Yup, a Hrothgar in Eorzea, and La'mone's younger brother at that. How? Well, you'll have to wait for that story.


End file.
